


Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek and Stiles are trapped.





	Cold

“I’m cold,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek’s jacket closer around his body.

“I know,” Derek said. He gritted his teeth as he pushed against the solid door. It wouldn’t budge. He resisted scratching at the wolfbane residue they had poured over his arms. It wasn’t hurting him, but it was weakening him.

Derek looked over his shoulder and tried to smile. “Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll get you out of here.”

“Sure you will, big guy,” Stiles said as his eyes felt shut. “I’m so tired,”

“No, no, no,” Derek moved quickly, dropping next to Stiles and forcing him to sit up again. “Open your eyes,” Derek said. “Open your eyes, Stiles. Now.” He demanded as he gently shook him back to consciousness.

They had been dropping the temperature every half hour and although Derek would be fine for a few more hours, Stiles was running out of time.

Derek shifted Stiles forward and sat behind him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the other man’s middle, pulling him close and moving his hands quickly up and down his sides. He needed to stay warm, and he needed to stay awake.

“Derek,” Stiles said. “Are we going to die here?”

Derek imagine a hundred ways he could die. He imagined bullets, and claws, and fire. He was always alone. No one else got hurt. Lydia was working on a plan. They’d be okay so long as Scott didn’t try anything stupid. If it came down to it, Derek would get Stiles out of here, even if it meant he stayed.

“No, Stiles,” Derek said. “You’re not going to die.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, the boys get out and live happily ever after!
> 
> I hope you like this story. Please tell me what you think in the comments below.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
